


Living in the dorm with all these horny men

by SidneyFireBlood



Series: Fall into the Kpop Rabbit Hole Facebook Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, EXO 12, F/M, Romance, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: Baekhyun can't handle Chen and his Skype sex call with his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EXO 12, AU, Werewolves and Vampires.
> 
> Self-edited

Baekhyun walked into the living room, sounding distressed as he flopped on the couch and grabbed his tail and starts to rock back and forth.

Kris looked over at the younger wolf, “Pup, what’s got you all stressed out?”

Baekhyun moans, “Chen.”

Kris looks at Luhan, who shrugs his shoulders, being the only humans in EXO with only wiccan abilities, they cannot hear the sounds coming from Chen’s bedroom.

Tao, who is simply stand in the room, near the couch, for whatever his reasons, sipping on his goblet full of blood wine looks at him, “Chen is having Skype sex with his girlfriend.”

Kris nods and turns the television on and takes a full minute before it dawns on him what the elder vampire said, “Gross! Seriously?”

The others just nod and he makes a face, “That’s not cool.”

“Well right now she is back in Sweden taking care of a few things and won’t be back until holiday break,” Kai replied, “A man has needs, hyung.”

“What he needs is to take a cold shower like the rest of us,” Tao replied as he sat down and started to look at the newest _Nylon_ that featured them dressed up for Halloween for their Halloween special that will also air soon on TV, “I don’t see why I had to wear the blue and gold hanbok.”

Baekhyun was still rocking back and forth. Of all the wolves EXO, his hearing was more sensitive than the rest and most of the time. Normally they wouldn’t bother him, because to some degree, they understood, but his winning was getting worse and worse, so Tao rolled up the magazine he was holding and handed it to Kai, who simply bopped him in the nose.

“Bad dog.”

Baekhyun looked at the younger wolf, “Shut up!”

A fight between the two started, but before it got too far, Suho spoke up over all of them, “ENOUGH. Baekhyun, go to your room and put on your noise canceling headphones and practice for tomorrows showcase. You’re Lightsaber coordination is sloppy and this is for the opening of the movie so it needs improvement.”

“B-b-but hyung!”

“Don’t but hyung me! Go!” Suho pointed down the hall towards the bedrooms, “And don’t come out until I say so.”

Baekhyun dropped his ears and sighed, “Yes hyung,” then got up and stormed off down the hall towards his room, tail flopping around in anger.

Suho rubbed his temples and just because he could, Kris leaned over and kissed the top of his co-leaders head, just to see him make a face, “Behave.”

Kris grinned, “Nope,” and went back to looking for something to watch on TV.

Tao stood up and knocked on the wall, “Cut it out, Chen!”

Chen walked in, fresh from the shower, before Tao could even sit back down, “Cut what out?”

Everyone turned to him, “Weren’t you on Skype with your girlfriend?”

Chen nodded then paused as they turned and looked at the wall. They all pressed their ears against it and heard Baekhyun moaning in pleasure and rolled their eyes as they sat back down.

“Let me guess, he heard me and is now turned on?”

They just nodded and it seemed like all the blood in Chen’s body rushed in to brighten his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry.”

Lay spoke up, “Just sit down and watch TV. Kris, can you turn it up?”

Kris nodded as he turned up the TV so they could drown out the sound of Baekhyun alone in his room, with a computer full of porn.

End


End file.
